There you were
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler reach a tough spot in their relationship.


Title: There you were by Jessica Simpson and Marc Anthony  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Pairing: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Just a little gift to Kylie a.k.a. CitCat. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
~*~I was counting down minutes.~*~ ~*~I was wishing on the stars.~*~  
  
~*~I was praying for a sign~*~ ~*~And trying to beat the odds.~*~  
  
~*~I was dreaming of you~*~ ~*~Love before I saw your face.~*~  
  
~*~And there you were~*~ ~*~Waiting for that day.~*~  
  
~*~Then you reached through the hurricane~*~ ~*~When you baby you called my name.~*~  
  
Stacy Keibler sat by the windowsill of her hotel room, looking at the falling rain that pattered on the glass frame. It was 2 a.m. and she had been sitting there for over 3 hours now, just gazing off into space. She was rather upset, but it wasn't obvious at first sight. She was not going to cry to God asking what she did wrong. Because frankly, she didn't do anything wrong. All she did was talk to Stephanie and Dawn Marie. Was that really a crime?  
  
Well it was in the eyes of her boyfriend Randy Orton. Maybe not in the same context, but it did seem that way. He flipped out on her a few hours before, and she ended up back here at her hotel room, sitting by that same windowsill. "Jackass," Stacy muttered to herself. But come you really blame her for being angry? She was basically doing the same thing that Randy was doing. She was hoping to spend some time Randy before Raw started, but he of course was too wrapped up in what Dave and Hunter were saying.  
  
So she did what any girl would do. She went to the women's dressing room to chat with her friends. The only one in the room at the time were Trish and Dawn and they were having a very nice conversation, followed by a stroll to the cafeteria. "I am not going to take this bullshit," Stacy muttered. She flipped off her shirt and headed to the bathroom, ready to take a shower.  
  
~*~You broke through the storm~*~~*~And you turned back the night.~*~  
  
~*~Baby you are the fire ~*~~*~Burning the midnight sky~*~  
  
~*~And your love ~*~~*~Keeps taking me higher.~*~  
  
~*~Just when all hope was gone~*~~*~Where the hero belongs~*~  
  
~*~There you were.~*~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ready for you match sweety?" Stacy asked as she and Randy walked down the hall holding hands, heading to Evolution's locker room. Randy smirked. "I'm always ready," he said in a smooth voice. "I hope so," Stacy smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Randy stopped and pulled Stacy by her hand, pulling her towards him. "That doesn't count as a kiss," he said. Stacy raised her eyebrows. "Then what does count?" she asked, sounding very assumed. Randy smirked and pulled her face towards her, kissing her passionately. Stacy pulled away and pulled Randy by his hand and dragged him into the locker room.  
  
They entered the locker room and Randy dropped his bag on the floor. "Hw about you give me a full body massage before my match?" Randy asked with a boyish grin on his face. Stacy put on a wicked smile as well. She was about to take of Randy's shirt when Dave, Hunter and Ric entered the room howling and cheering like crazy. "Guess not," Stacy thought to herself. Randy's attention immediately went from Stacy to the guys, smiling widely at his 3 best friends. "Hey guys," he said, giving them all a high five. They all nodded at Stacy and Ric gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok guys, let's talk about our match tonight," Randy said, rubbing his hands together. Stacy shook her head. Sure he loved her, but when the guys were there, she was basically forgotten, not that she really minded. She didn't expect Randy to devote all his time to her, but it would have been nice to give him that massage. "Ummm Randy," she called, but he was too wrapped in his conversation to hear her. "Sweety, earth to RKO," she called out, but he still didn't hear her. Stacy sighed. "I'll be by the girls," she whispered to Ric as she touched his knee. Ric nodded his head. Ric was like a father to Stacy and she appreciated it.  
  
Stacy left the room, in search of her friends. She entered the girl's locker room to find Trish and Dawn putting on their shoes. "Hey girls," Stacy greeted with a big smile on her face. Dawn looked up to meet the eyes of the pretty blond. "Hey Stace, we were just going to grab a bite at the cafeteria. Care to join us?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face. "Sure, I'm starving," Stacy said. And the 3 of them headed out of the locker room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I swear, I'm never doing that again," Trish laughed. All 3 of them were sitting on the table, munching on some cookies. They had found out that Trish' match was cancelled so they just stayed there, hanging out. They had been sitting there for over 30 minutes now. "I am serious, Christian made me blush like a tomato after that," she added. Just then Randy came into the room, smiling at the girls. "Good evening ladies," he said and he kissed Stacy on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here," he whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe. Stacy smiled but shook her head.  
  
"Later Randy, I'm having fun with the girls," she smiled. "Please," he said with a puppy dog face. Dawn and Trish smiled. "Awwww, Dawn, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Trish laughed. Dawn giggled. "Come on babe, I still got 20 minutes before my match," he said. Stacy sighed. "Randy, we can do this when we get back to the hotel," she said. Randy groaned. "Come on, I want it now," he whined. Stacy now groaned. "Randy please, I am talking to my friends," she said. Randy scoffed. "So your friends are more important than me?" she shot up.  
  
Trish and Dawn raised their eyebrows. "Trish, I think we should go now," Dawn said and they both skipped out of the room. Stacy looked a bit disappointed. "And now my massage," Randy smirked, leaning into to kiss her, but Stacy turned her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. Stacy looked at him. "Cant this wait until after the show?" she asked. Randy raised his eyebrows. "You promised me a massage," he said. Stacy gasped. "So wait, you can send my friends away, but you couldn't send Dave, Ric or Hunter away earlier?" she gasped. Randy laughed.  
  
"Why would I send them away?" he asked. Now Stacy was getting angry. "For the same reason you sent my friends away!" she yelled. Randy shook his head. "So what? You expect me to dedicate all my time to you?" he shouted at her. Stacy laughed, shaking her head. "No I don't at all! I do not expect that from you. So you cant expect that from me either! And that is what you are expecting right now!" she screamed. Randy scoffed and turned away. "I don't have time for this," she said and walked away.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
  
  
~*~Must have broken into heaven~*~~*~Just to roll back the clouds~*~  
  
~*~Were you on a mission.~*~~*~Were you seeking me out.~*~  
  
~*~Was I that one in a million.~*~~*~Was I that one sacred kiss~*~  
  
~*~That you couldn't chance~*~~*~You just couldn't miss.~*~  
  
~*~Then you whispers through the silent tears~*~~*~When you swept away all my fears.~*~  
  
Stacy came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She but on her white tank top and her spongebob squarepants pajama bottoms and jumped in the bed. Usually at this time she would probably be naked on top of Randy, but that wasn't the case this evening. In fact, Randy hadn't even shown up all night. This disappointed Stacy a bit, but she wasn't going to cry over it. Because she didn't do anything wrong! "Why should I worry about him and feel sorry for him when he was the one acting like a jackass," Stacy mumbled to herself.  
  
Yes, Randy was a jackass at times, and that's what Stacy loved about him. It was that cocky attitude from him that set her free from the clutches of Test and Scott Steiner and it was that same cocky attitude that attracted her to him in the first place. Stacy was having trouble admitting it to herself, but she did somehow regret yelling at him, but she didn't regret what she said. Her message was clear, but maybe she should not have yelled. But then again, Randy was thick headed and sometimes yelling was the only way to get to him. And most of the time he didn't realize that he was a hypocrite and contradicting himself.  
  
Though trying not to, Stacy stayed up the whole night, waiting for Randy. But he never showed. He didn't even call her to tell her where he was. "Maybe he needs to cool off a little," Stacy finally concluded at 5 a.m. She ducked under the covers and drifted off to sleep at the sound of the raindrops on the window.  
  
  
  
~*~You broke through the storm~*~~*~And you turned back the night.~*~  
  
~*~Baby you are the fire~*~~*~Burning the midnight sky~*~  
  
~*~And your love~*~~*~Keeps taking me higher.~*~  
  
~*~Just when all hope was gone~*~~*~Where the hero belongs~*~  
  
~*~There you were~*~  
  
Stacy sighed as the cab stopped in front of her house. "Thank you," she said and handed the cab driver $20. She grabbed her little carry suitcase and dragged it to the front door. Stacy had been miserable all day. She woke up to find that Randy was not next to her, and he also wasn't on the plane with her. They were planning on spending the rest of the week at her house, but it didn't seem likely after the whole drama they had the night before. She groaned when she couldn't find her keys in her bag. Finally finding the keys, she stuck it in the door and opened the door and pushed herself inside.  
  
She furrowed her eyes when she saw a punch of rose petals all over the front carpet. "What the..," she mumbled at the paper on the floor. There was a big white piece of paper. 'FOLLOW THE PETALS' the paper read. Stacy smiled when she saw the handwriting. It was 100% Randy's scripture, she knew it too well. Stacy followed the petals until it stopped on the couch. There was another paper on the couch that read 'PLACE YOUR BAG HERE'. Stacy did as she was told and dropped the bag, following the trail once more.  
  
The trail led to her bedroom and another note was on the bed that read 'ACCEPT APOLOGY HERE'. Stacy smiled. "And where is the apology?" she asked. Suddenly a paper was put in front of her face that read 'RIGHT BEHIND YOU'. Stacy shook her head and turned around, nearly bursting in laughter. Randy stood in front of her with a paper stuck to his chest that read 'I'M SORRY'. Stacy covered the mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Stace babe," Randy began, but was cut off by Stacy. "Don't bother Randy. This says enough. I accept your apology," she giggled. But Randy shook his head. "No, this needs to be sad," he said. Stacy braced herself, ready to hear what he had to say. Randy scratched the top of his head. "Its just.....well...I..ummmmmmm. geee," he mumbled. Stacy giggled.  
  
"Maybe your paper friend sign can help you out,' she smiled. Randy took in a deep sigh and took a paper, scribbling something down and gave it to her. Stacy gasped. He wrote 'I LOVE YOU' on the paper. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Oh my god," she softly gasped. "Look Stacy,' he began, but was abruptly cut off by Stacy's lips. "We can talk later," she whispered and pushed him unto the bed.  
  
~*~Like the light in the eye of the storm~*~  
  
~*~Telling me not to cry anymore~*~  
  
~*~Where I watched my whole world fall apart~*~  
  
~*~Shining through like on angel from afar~*~  
  
  
  
The end! A special treat for Kylie! I hope you like it!  
  
Steffie 


End file.
